1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preventing data of a mobile phone from being stolen, in particular to the method that prevents personal data stored in a mobile phone from being stolen by the method of sending short messages and inputting an instruction code.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile phone, also known as hand set, is a wireless communication device, having a control program unit installed therein and a chip and a circuit containing a driver program used for controlling the mobile phone to receive an incoming call signal and controlling the mobile phone to dial a call. As network and communication technologies advance rapidly, mobile phones generally come with a memory unit integrated with the control program unit to further provide the functions of saving or recording telephone numbers, texts and numeral data, transmitting emails and photos, and even connecting to a network in addition to the original functions of making and receiving a phone call.
The more powerful the memory and storage functions of the mobile phone, the larger is the quantity of recorded personal data including a user's or other's telephone numbers, emails, photos, numeral or text data, so that the issue of confidentiality becomes increasingly important. However, if the mobile phone is lost, personal data may leak and result in all kinds of fraud cases easily, so that finding a way to prevent personal data stored in mobile phones from leaking demands immediate attentions and feasible solutions.
However, there is still no effective technique to prevent personal data stored in mobile phones from being read, unloaded or stolen illegally, and the present invention attempts to break through the bottleneck and provides a solution to overcome the problems of the prior art.